Worst Case Scenario
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: It's a two week vacation...what's the worst that can happen? How about murder, deportation, lies, drugs, and embarrassing swim shorts...ok, so maybe Miami wasn't the best choice of vacation for Special Agents Taylor and Fitzgerald.


****

Fandom: Without A Trace

****

Title: Worst Case Scenario

****

Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: It's a two week vacation...what's the worst that can happen? How about murder, deportation, lies, drugs, and embarrassing swim shorts...ok, so maybe Miami _wasn't_ the best choice of vacation for Special Agents Taylor and Fitzgerald. So much for fun in the sun and beautiful women...

---

__

01. Seemingly Innocent

"Was this what you had in mind when you said _vacation_?"

Danny Taylor wiped the sweat from his forehead and stifled the grin that threatened to cross his face, "Not exactly..."

"Damn it, Danny!" Martin Fitzgerald growled, standing up pacing back and forth, "I wanted a vacation. A real, true, honest-to-God vacation, where I could relax, you know? Meet a beautiful woman, have the time of my life, and then go back to work feeling happy and refreshed!"

Danny watched, amused, as Martin continued to pace and babble non-stop, his voice boiling with anger with each sentance, his face growing redder with each breath, sweat soaking his light blue t-shirt. When he was (finally) done and stopped to take a breath, Danny's eyebrows flew up, "So...are you mad at me?"

Martin's usually kind blue eyes turned into something that Danny had never seen before--something that scared him to no end. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Danny." Martin purred, seeming to approach in slow-motion. He stopped uncomfortably close to Danny, lying his hands on the other agents shoulders and squeezing unbearably hard, "I'm going to kill you now."

__

Two Weeks Earlier

"Yo, Martin!"

"Hm?" Martin replied, barely looking up from his computer screen and not even bothering to put down the candy bar he was currently munching on.

"I'm talking to you, Fitzy!" Danny raised his voice, whacking Martin in the back of the head with his hand. "Um, ow." Martin grumbled, frowning at his so-called friend who leaned against Martin's desk with that smarmy smirk on his face, "What are you up to?"

"You're my friend, aren't you, Fitzy?"

Martin rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, "I think, somehow over these past few years, we got over hating each others guts and became decent friends, yes."

"You're in a bad mood today."

"What gave me away?"

"Do you ever enter those lame radio contest giveaway things?"

"Ugh!" Martin groaned, "Danny, where is this going? I have a headache..."

"And I have the cure to all your ails." Danny reached into his coat pocket and retrieved an envelope, which he handed to Martin, "Open it."

"It's not dirty pictures of you is it?"

"You wish." Danny reached to whack him again, but this time Martin dodged by rolling away from him in his office chair, all the while opening the ominous envelope Danny handed him. He pulled out what appeared to be two plane tickets...to Miami, Florida?

"Whoa!" Martin's eyes widened, eyebrow raised as he looked up, "You won these?"

"Yep. And it was a total fluke, too! I was calling to request a song and ended up winning a two week, all expenses paid vacation for two." The smirk never left Danny's face as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you think?"

"About what?" Martin handed the envelope back, and Danny groaned. "About going to Miami!"

"Have fun?"

"No, jackass. You're going with me."

"Pfft." Martin shook his head, "No way."

"Come on! It'll be fun."

"First of all, _why _would you want to voluntarily take a two week vacation with me? Second..." He paused, pursing his lips in thought, "Ah! Why don't you want to take your latest girlfriend?"

"Because I don't have one. But! Can't you picture it? Two handsome, successful, FBI agents on vacation on the beaches of Miami, Florida...home to sunshine, endless nightclubs, and beautiful, single, women."

Martin raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me handsome?"

"Stop flirting with me and think about it." Danny waved the tickets in Martin's face before giving him a knowing look and walking back to his cubicle. Martin shook his head, going back to his candy bar and the work he was doing on the case they were currently working on. Although, he had to admit, it was a little hard to focus on work when the prospect of a two week vacation to Miami was lingering in the back of his mind. But seriously...he and Danny had become good friends, but could they stand each other for an entire vacation? Plus, the whole nightclub scene wasn't really Martin's thing. Warm weather, though, was definitely Martin's thing. Usually, Spring was sweltering in New York City, but this spring, winter had decided to cling to the city as long as was possible. Miami was another story--hot, humid, sunny. Plus, it wasn't like he didn't have enough vacation days saved up. A smirk playing on his lips, Martin spun around in his chair, "Hey, Danny."

Danny looked up from the folder he was holding, "Yeah?"

"What's the catch?"

Danny smirked, "I knew you'd come around."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

---

The hard part was over--convincing Jack to let _two_ of his agents leave, at the same time, for two weeks. But after promised overtime, weekends, and a few major holidays, the two agents were on their way to the time of their lives--so they hoped, anyway.

Martin sighed, leaning back in his seat on the airplane, "Can you believe we're flying first class? The bureau doesn't even opt for this."

Danny snickered, picking up his carry-on and rifling through it, "Just goes to show you, Martin...it never hurts to try."

"Yeah, and you weren't even trying."

"Exactly!"

Martin laughed, shaking his head as he picked up a magazine and thumbed through it, "Hey Danny, just so you know...I mean...I really appreciate this."

Danny looked at him, "Hey man, don't get all mushy."

"No, I'm serious. I _need_ a vacation. This came at a great time. Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it." Danny offered a smile, before punching Martin in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I had to re-establish the testosterone."

"You're an ass."

"Yes, an ass that's giving you a free vacation."

"You're going to hold this over my head for a long time, aren't you Danny?"

That infamous smirk, "You know it."

"Drinks, gentlemen?"

The boys stopped their bickering long enough to acknowledge the stewardess. Martin accepted a glass of champagne, while Danny opted for a glass bottle of soda.

Martin downed half his glass, while the other agent kept his eyes on the backside of the stewardess as she walked away, "Pretty cute, huh Martin?"

Martin groaned, "Save it 'til we land--please?"

"Fine. Be that way."


End file.
